Mystic (3.5e Prestige Class)/Becoming a Mystic of the Coin
Becoming a Mystic of the Coin Mystics of the coin realize that everything in the world has or could have some sort of value to someone or something else in the world. They believe that the impact of an action is subjective, changing depending on a persons opinion or mindset. As someone walks down the path of a mystic of the coin, they steadily become more and more insightful, eventually becoming able to realize the use or value of any object instantly. A mystic of the coin will tend to be rather meticulous and finicky, insisting that everything goes in it's proper place. Class Features All of the following are class features of the mystic of the coin. : At each level, you gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level (and spells known, if applicable) as if you had also gained a level in a spellcasting class to which you belonged before adding the prestige class level. You do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If you had more than one arcane spellcasting class before becoming a mystic of the coin, you must decide to which class to add each level for the purpose of determining spells per day, caster level, and spells known. (Ex): As the mystic of the coin begins to fully realize the value everything has, he also begins to realize the hidden worth in everything. At first level a mystic of the coin considers all items that could be masterwork as such for all intents and purposes, if the item already is masterwork, then this ability does not have any effect. Additionally, if the mystic has had a object in his possession for 2 or more hours, he may treat that item as having twice it's original hardness, or half of it's original hardness as he learns to use it to it's best ability, or discovers it's weak points. (Ex): As the mystic notices the value everything in the world has to different people, he realizes that, in one way or another, everything has it's proper place in the world. At second level the mystic gains a bonus to all saves made against spells or spell-like abilities cast by creatures with a chaotic alignment equal to half his character level. A chaotically aligned mystic still gains this benifit seeing as it comes from a way of viewing the world, and not from a personality. (Ex): As the mystic begins to truly realize the hidden values in life, he becomes able to even bargain with his own subconscious mind. At third level as a free action, the mystic can forget any number of spells he once knew, whether by merely wiping his mind clean or erasing a page of his spellbook. After doing this the mystic can sit down for a number of hours equal to the total spell level of the forgotten spells, and research any number of spells whose total spell level is equal to or is less than the total spell level of the forgotten spells. In this manner the mystic can forget 3, 3rd-level spells and then sit down and research for 9 hours in order to learn 9, 1st-level spells. For the purpose of 0-level spells, treat a single 0-level spell as beings worth half of a 1st-level spell. For the purpose of epic spells, treat a single epic spell as being worth 2 9th-level spells. This ability does not affect the number of spells per day the mystic can cast, but instead alters the spells he knows. The researching of spells need not immediately follow the forgetting of the spells, in fact any ammount of time can be taken before the new spells are researched.